


Finals

by sabershadowkat



Series: School Days [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Angel has made his presence known, what's a Slayer to do with *two* vampires<br/>who love her with all their being.<br/>And what about that crazy chick trying to kill her?<br/>But more importantly, what about finals?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics by: Bryan Adams and Kansas.

Prologue

 

Spike lay staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. He pulled the warm body that was lying with him on the bed closer to try to ward away the chill that gripped his undead heart. 

He could feel the sun rise outside the heavily covered windows. Spike should be sleeping, to allow his body to heal from Drusilla's 'punishment,' but he couldn't. His mind was too worked up over the fact that his sire had returned. 

Angel. 

Now, the love of his unlife was faced with the man she had to betray in order to save the world. The man she loved beyond reason and sense. Her first true love. 

Angel. 

With silent tears, Spike realized that with his sire back and Drusilla in Sunnydale, he may have to give up the one thing that made his death worth living. Give her up to the one man he hated more than anyone. 

Angel. 

He hugged the warm body to him once more, trying to chase the coldness that seeped into his undead heart. 

 

 

Part One

 

 

"Why me?" Buffy whined, throwing herself back on the couch. 

She and Spike were cramming for their final exams that started on Monday. Books, papers, highlighters, empty soda cans and other garbage littered the floor in Spike's living room. They had been working practically non-stop since Friday night in hopes to be prepared for the exams. 

*At least this way I could keep an eye on Buffy,* Spike thought earlier in the day. He wasn't taking Drusilla's threats lightly. He'd lived with her for over a century and knew that the female vampire did not take competition well. 

Spike had to hope that Angel managed to take Drusilla out of the country. He wasn't counting on it. 

"What's wrong, pet?" Spike asked. 

"I keep getting all these stupid Greek terms confused," Buffy complained. "I'm no good at languages." 

"Which ones?" Spike said, pulling out the list of vocabulary terms he'd created over the semester. 

"All of them," Buffy answered. "This bites." 

"No, I bite," Spike corrected her with a wry grin. 

"Then this sucks!" 

"I do that, too, luv," Spike replied. Buffy threw her pen at him. "Violent much?" 

Buffy laughed at her fiancé’s use of teen slang. "Ok, quiz me." 

Spike read down the list of words, marking the ones she couldn't remember. He was about to go over them with his love when there was a knock at the door. 

Spike frowned and went to answer it. "What the bloody hell do you want?" Spike said, glaring at the vampire on the other side of the door. 

"Spike, who is it?" Buffy asked from the couch. 

"It's your great poof," Spike answered, stepping aside to let Angel inside. "Come on in." 

Angel glared at Spike in return as he entered. He moved his eyes to the Slayer. "Hi, Buffy." 

"Hey, Angel!" Buffy said. She set her notebook down and tried to stand, but couldn't due to the amount of stuff piled on the floor by her feet. "Why don't I stay here and you come to me," she said with a small laugh. 

Spike closed the door behind Angel, then leaned against it with his arms crossed. Angel ignored him. 

"I just came by to see how you were," Angel said. "And to let you know I'll take your patrols so you can study." 

Spike snorted. 

"Thank you," Buffy said with a large smile. "I'm doing good, except for these stupid Greek terms." 

"Anything I can help with?" Angel asked. 

Spike threw up his hands and went into the kitchen. He was regretting that there wasn't a wall separating the two rooms. He slammed around in the cabinets, searching for the microwave popcorn. 

Buffy arched one delicate eyebrow at all the noise, then patted the couch next to her. "Have a sit down. If you can maneuver through the trash heaps, that is." 

"Looks like you've been busy," Angel commented. He stepped over a precarious pile of books and pizza boxes. "Which final do you have first?" 

"Ancient Philosophy," Buff answered. "Then psych. Our oral report was the final in MMM." 

"'MMM?'" Angel asked. 

"Myth, Magic and Monsters," Buffy said. Her eyes twinkled in merriment. "We did it on vampires." 

Angel laughed appropriately, pretending he hadn't heard the report. "That must have been interesting." 

"Oh, it was," Buffy said. "Spike kept saying 'we' on accident and I wanted to throttle him. Luckily, Dr. Keeting didn't seem to notice." 

Spike was listening with half and ear from the kitchen. He poured himself a wine glass full of pig's blood from the stash Buffy supplied and downed it quickly. It left an unsatisfactory taste in his mouth. He was debating whether or not to break his promise to the Slayer and go out for a bite, preferably lots of them. Dead bodies strewn about Sunnydale would greatly improve his mood. 

The microwave beeped and Spike shook his head. Pouring another glass, he dumped the popcorn in the waiting bowl and returned to the living room. He sneered at the two seated on the couch, then sat back down on the floor where he was working before Angel showed up. 

"Ooh! Popcorn," Buffy said, snagging a handful. 

"You're welcome, Slayer," Spike said sarcastically. 

Angel glared at his childe, but Buffy just laughed at him. "Thank you," she said in a sing song voice. 

Grumbling, Spike picked up his books and continued to study. 

"Aren't you going to get our guest something to drink?" Buffy asked sweetly. 

Spike shot her a look that could melt ice cubes. She batted her eyes at him and he sighed. *I'm a wuss.* "Can I get you a glass, mate?"

"Since you're offering," Angel said dryly. Spike glared at him again, then went back to the kitchen and poured another glass for his sire. 

"Here," Spike said, thrusting the glass at Angel. He sat back down and was prepared to go back to work when Buffy interrupted him once more. 

"Spike, would you get me a soda?" she asked. 

Spike closed his eyes, trying to reign in his patience, then stood. He moved like a predator to the refrigerator, not showing his ire, then returned to the living room. "Here you go, sweets." 

"Thanks," Buffy answered, popping the top and taking a long drink. Spike continued to stand across the coffee table from her. "What?" 

"Shall I get anything else while I'm up?" Spike asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "A wet towel, perhaps?" 

Buffy laughed at him and shook her head. "No, but I'll keep that in mind." 

Spike grumbled under his non-existent breath about Slayers and whipped vampires, causing Angel to cover his mouth so as not to laugh out loud. 

 

 

Part Two

 

 

"Hit me." 

"He wrote about the three types of friendship," Spike asked Buffy. The two vampires who loved her had ganged up on the Slayer during the study session. 

Spike was an excellent student, acing all the classes he'd taken thus far, including the terrifying cooking class the previous summer. His mind picked up the facts rather quickly, and Buffy teased him unmercifully about it, calling him 'bookworm' or 'William Giles' after her book-loving Watcher. 

"Um...who is Aristotle?" Buffy said. 

"Keeeerect," Spike said in a horrible western drawl. "And what does the little lady win, Alex?" 

Buffy giggled and Angel rolled his eyes. He'd never seen Spike so playful, even in the early years with Drusilla. It was a whole other side to the demon he never before witnessed. If Angel hadn't sired Spike himself, he'd swear the vampire was just a mortal college student. 

"This term literally means walking teacher," Spike continued the study game. 

"Pedantic," Buffy answered. 

"We need that in the form of a question, please," Spike said. 

"What is pedantic, as opposed to pathetic, which is what you are," Buffy replied with an evil grin. 

Spike reached over and smacked her leg which was resting on the coffee table. "You're just so funny, pet," he said, sounding like a teen. 

Spike was doing a rather decent job of ignoring his sire, or so he told himself. He laughed and teased Buffy as if they were alone. However, usually by now they would be in the bedroom, with Spike teaching the Slayer a lesson of a totally different nature. 

He closed his notebook with a thump. "I now pronounce you ready for Monday's final." 

Buffy cheered and stood on the couch. She began to jump on the cushion next to Angel. "I rule! I rule!" 

Angel watched the spectacle and wondered where this Buffy had come from. She had always been so serious about her life and sacred duties. 

"Don't fall like you did at midterms," Spike warned the bouncing girl. He stood and stretched, his body slightly cramped from sitting on the floor for so long. Buffy ignored him, as usual, and Spike began to clean up the living room. 

On his third trip to the garbage and recycling cans in the kitchen under the window, Spike stopped and put his hands on his hips. "Slayer," he said in a low voice. 

"What?" Buffy said, bouncing down on her bottom. She gave him an innocent look. 

"Don't give me 'what,'" Spike said. "Get off your sweet arse and help me." 

"Don't wanna," Buffy told him, sticking out her lip and folding her arms over her chest. "We got guests." 

"We have one guest," Spike replied. "And he should get off his bloody behind and help, too." 

"Make me," Buffy said. Her eyes widened when Spike growled at her, low and threatening. 

Angel was about to intervene, afraid for Buffy, when she suddenly leapt off the couch and tackled Spike in the middle of the living room. They went down in a heap, with Spike hitting his head on the entertainment center. She pinned him with her legs, then grasped his wrists in one strong hand. 

"Give?" Buffy asked sweetly. 

"Never," Spike answered, his head throbbing from where he hit it. He struggled under her in a futile attempt to escape. He was starting to become aroused. 

"I gave you a fair shot," Buffy said. She brought down her other hand and began to tickle the vampire. 

Angel watched as Spike was being brutally tortured by Buffy's deft fingers. Laughter filled the small condo and the soul filled vampire sighed. *They make a great couple,* he thought sadly. Standing, he picked up some trash and went into the kitchen. When he returned, the duo on the floor were kissing passionately. 

Quietly, so as not to disturb them, Angel slid on his jacket and left Spike's home. As he walked away, he realized that he was jealous. Extremely jealous. Even more jealous than he'd been when Buffy had danced with Xander back at the beginning of her Junior year at Sunnydale High School. 

But for some sick reason, he hoped that Spike was using the Slayer. So, in the end, Angel could have her back. 

 

*****

 

Spike knew the second Angel walked out the door. He jumped for joy in his evil mind and deepened the kiss with Buffy. *Good riddance, you bloody pillock,* he thought. 

Buffy moaned as Spike rubbed his pelvis against hers, squeezing her legs together. Suddenly, she sat up and looked around, her face flushed. "Where’s Angel?" 

"The wanker left," Spike answered her. He tried to pull her back down, but Buffy refused. "Slayer…"

"Why didn’t he say good-bye?" Buffy said. "Rude much?" 

"Maybe it’s because we were making out on the living room floor," Spike suggested with a wicked gleam in his eye. *Show him who’s the man,* he thought. 

Buffy put one hand over her mouth. "Oh, no! I can’t believe we did that!" She scrambled off his lap, kneeing him in the process. Spike groaned for a different reason, curling into a ball. "I need to go apologize." 

"Why?" Spike asked bluntly. He gritted his teeth and sat up. *Bloody hell.* 

"Because…just because," Buffy replied. She slid on her lightweight jacket, bent and kissed him on the head, then left. "I’ll see you tomorrow at school." 

"SHIT!" Spike yelled. He stood up and looked for something heavy to throw. Not seeing anything, he stormed out the door and descended upon the unsuspecting population of Sunnydale. 

Blood was going to run tonight. 

 

*****

 

*Where are all the bleedin’ people?" Spike asked himself as he prowled. He hadn’t seen a single soul since his tirade began. Giving up, he threw himself upon a park bench and lit a forbidden cigarette. 

"Spike," Drusilla’s voice came from behind him. "Mummy sees you." 

*Great, just what I wanted, a visit from the loony patrol,* Spike thought. *Maybe if I ignore her, she’ll piss off.* 

"I went to play with you, but you had flown away," Drusilla said, coming into sight. "My little birdies flown away I told Miss Edith. And she told me you’d run back to the Slayer." 

"Dru, what do you want?" Spike asked with annoyance. 

"I tried to punish you, but you ran away. Now, I’m gonna have a party," Drusilla said. 

"What kind of party, ducks?" 

"A party with all my friends, but you’re not invited. We’re going to feast on the Slayer." 

"And when does this happy shindig take place?" Spike said, wondering what she had up her sleeve. 

"Shh. It’s a surprise," Drusilla whispered. Then she danced off, laughing like a child. 

"Bloody hell," Spike said, his eyes trailing after the female vampire. "You know, being a vampire was suppose to be easy. Eat who you want, when you want, and you live forever," he said to an invisible companion. "Granted you miss out on a sunrise or two, but they’re overrated." 

Sighing, he stood and went in search of Buffy. 

 

 

Part Three

 

 

Buffy walked through the cemetery. She’d searched around the usual slaying haunts, but had no luck finding Angel. With a sigh, she hoisted herself up onto a tombstone and looked down at the freshly packed dirt. 

"Wakey, wakey. Buffy’s got a stakey," she said with a giggle. She should have gone home and gotten a good night’s sleep for the final the next evening, but her sense of duty was too ingrained. Giles would be proud. 

She heard the ground start to move and pulled out Mr. Pointy. She waited until the vampire had completely risen and turned to his first meal. "Hi! Welcome back! Too bad you can’t stay," Buffy said cheerfully. With that, she plunged the stake into his heart. He exploded into ashes all over her. 

"Thanks," Buffy coughed, waving her hand to dissipate the dust. Sliding to her feet, she turned and saw someone she was told was long gone. 

"Drusilla!" 

"Slayer," Drusilla said, gliding closer, her long, red dress trailing behind on the ground. "I knew you were coming to my party." 

"What?" Buffy said. "I must’ve forgot my invitation." She held up Mr. Pointy. "But I brought the entertainment." 

"That’s not very nice," Drusilla said in her childish voice. "I have all the party favors, don’t I Spike?" 

Several vamps came into view, dragging Spike. They thrust the weakened peroxide blond to Drusilla, who held him up effortlessly with one hand. 

"Leave him alone," Buffy said in a deadly voice. 

"Does the Slayer want her little Spike?" Drusilla asked sweetly. "But what about her little Angel?" 

More vamps arrived, this time pulling Angel. They passed the semi-unconscious vampire into Drusilla’s other hand. "Who’s it going to be, luv? You only get to have one." 

"Leave them alone!" Buffy yelled. She ran forward, hoping to knock them out of the female vampire’s grasp. 

Drusilla laughed and thrust the two males at Buffy. Time seemed to slow down as they both looked up at her, love and pain in their eyes. Drusilla pulled out two stakes and shoved them into Spike and Angel’s backs. 

"Noooo!" Buffy screamed, reaching out for her love. 

"Dust in the wind. All they are is dust in the wind," Drusilla began to sing. 

"Buffy," her love said just as he turned to dust. 

"Buffy." 

Buffy’s eyes shot open and she looked around the room. Her mom was standing next to her bed, trying to wake her. "Mom?" 

"You were having a bad dream," Joyce said, sitting on the bed. 

"It was just a dream?" Buffy asked, confused. 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Joyce said. 

Buffy shook her head. "No, mom. I’m ok." She glanced at her clock. It was eleven in the morning. "I might as well get up, considering how late it is." 

Joyce nodded. "Ok, honey. There’s food in the fridge to make sandwiches," she said as she left the bedroom. 

Buffy turned her head and stared out her window, her mind in turmoil over the dream. *Who was I reaching for?* Buffy thought to herself. But she couldn’t remember. 

 

*****

 

Buffy waited impatiently for Spike to show up at the school. She looked at her watch for the umpteenth time and swore. "Where is he?" 

"Miss me, pet?" Spike said, walking up to the Slayer. 

Buffy poked him hard with her finger in the chest. "Where have you been? You should have been here fifteen minutes ago!" 

"Woah, slow down," Spike told her. "I wanted to get you a little good luck charm for the test." He held out his closed fist. 

Buffy extended her hand, palm up and Spike dropped the charm necklace in her hand. It was a tiny hourglass, complete with sand. 

"It’s to remind you of Socrates," Spike explained at her slightly confused look. "You know, ‘we are the sands of time,’ ‘all we are is dust in the wind’ and what not." 

Buffy’s eyes widened. "What did you say?" 

"C’mon, luv," Spike said, taking the charm from her and fastening it around her neck. "We have a test to take." 

Buffy allowed Spike to guide her into the classroom and to their usual seats. The Slayer slid bonelessly into the desk, staring off into space. 

"Slayer?" Spike asked worriedly. 

Buffy turned her eyes to him and pasted a fake smile on her face. "Test time. Right. I’m all set." 

Spike narrowed his eyes, but didn’t argue. He took out a pencil and waited for the class to begin. 

*Oh, god, please no,* Buffy thought to herself, fingering the charm necklace. *Please don’t let them die.* 

 

 

Part Four

 

 

Spike met Buffy outside of the classroom after she’d finished taking the test. "How’d you do, pet?" 

"Huh?" Buffy asked, still upset over her dream. "Oh. The test. Ok, I guess." 

"You guess?" Spike asked. "But we had that stuff down pat last night." 

"I know," Buffy said. "But I have a lot on my mind." 

"Like what?" Spike said, leading her out of the building and towards his home. 

"Dreams," Buffy answered honestly. "Bad dreams." 

"Want to tell me about it?" 

"No," Buffy said shortly. "But let’s stay in tonight, ok?" 

Spike looked at the Slayer in surprise at the tone in her voice. "Ok, luv, whatever you want." 

Buffy nodded. 

They continued on their way, without incident, and arrived at Spike’s condominium. There they found Angel leaned against the door, waiting for them. 

"Angel, you bloody sot, what are you doing here?" Spike asked with all the venom of a rattlesnake. 

"I’m having a little trouble with our friend," Angel told Spike. 

"Dammit," Spike swore softly. He turned to Buffy. "Slayer, I have to take care of something with Angel. Wait here for me?" 

Buffy shook her head. "No. Don’t go. Either of you." 

"Have no choice, pet," Spike said, handing her his books and kissing her on the forehead. "I’ll be back soon." He gestured to Angel and they both walked off, two predators stalking the night. 

"Wait! Don’t go!" Buffy called after them. "Don’t leave me," she whispered at their retreating backs. Scared beyond belief, Buffy let herself into Spike’s home and picked up the phone. 

"Answer, dammit!" Buffy yelled at the receiver. 

"Hello?" 

"Giles. I need you. Spike and Angel went off together and I think Drusilla is back in town. I don’t want them to die," Buffy said with a small cry. 

"Buffy, slow down," Giles instructed. "Now, start from the beginning. You say Drusilla may be in Sunnydale." 

"I had a dream this morning," Buffy explained. "And I saw her. She killed them, Giles. Right in front of me. She killed Spike and Angel." 

"Where are they now?" 

"I don’t know! They ran off together, saying something about a problem with a friend," Buffy cried. "What do I do?" 

"Ok. I’ll come around and pick you up. Did your dream indicate a location where the events may unfold?" 

"The cemetery. The one where Chris Riderson is buried," Buffy said. 

"Very well. Stay put, I’ll be right over," Giles said, then hung up the phone. 

Buffy set down the receiver, then wandered over to the framed drawing on the wall, the one she’d done before Spike and her became a couple. "Please hurry," Buffy whispered. 

 

*****

 

A pounding on the door brought Buffy running out of the bedroom, Floppy and Mr. Gordo in her hands. She flung it open to see Xander standing there. "Xander! Where’s Giles?" 

"He’s here, too. He called us as soon as he got off the phone with you. We figured you’d like faster transportation than the Gilesmobile," Xander answered. "Now, come on. We have a couple of dead boys to rescue." 

Buffy smiled through her tears and followed Xander to the car, still clutching the dolls. She climbed over the open top of Cordelia’s convertible into the back seat. 

"Nice toys, Buffy," Cordelia said, putting the car in gear. "Plan on scaring the bad guys to death?" 

Buffy ignored her and hugged the aforementioned toys to her. They sped down the deserted streets to the cemetery. Giles and Willow were already there, waiting. 

"Have you seen them?" Buffy asked, jumping out of the car before it even stopped. 

"No," Giles answered. "Nothing yet." 

She handed Mr. Gordo to Giles, but tucked Floppy into her inner jacket pocket. Willow gave her a strange look, but said nothing. "Ok, stick together. Our main goal is to find them and keep Drusilla away." 

"We’re with you, Buffster," Xander said, brandishing his large cross. The others drew similar weapons. 

Buffy smiled falsely, trying not to cry. "Let’s do it." 

 

*****

 

The gang trooped into the cemetery, alert for the insane female vampire or any of the others. Willow led them to Chris Riderson’s grave. Fresh dirt was piled on the ground. 

"Oh, god, no," Buffy said, staring at the mound of dirt. 

They heard the sound of the newly created vampire rising and Buffy backed up, terrified. "No, no, no, no, no," she chanted over and over. 

Chris Riderson burst through the ground and went after the person closest to him, which happened to be Willow. Giles grabbed a stake and pulled his love away before thrusting the wood home. The vampire burst into dust. 

"Buffy, what’s with you?" Cordelia snapped. "You almost let Willow get eaten." 

But Buffy wasn’t listening. She was staring off into the direction Drusilla came from in her dreams. The direction that Drusilla was walking from right then. 

"No," Buffy said quietly. 

"Slayer," Drusilla said. "I knew you would come to my party." 

"I didn’t get an invitation," Buffy whispered. "But I brought the party favors." 

"And you brought party favors," Drusilla said, observing the Slayerettes. "Miss Edith brought some, too." She gestured behind her and several vamps dragged out Angel and Spike. Both were injured, but not unconscious. "Spike, my Angel, look who came to my party." 

Spike’s undead heart was racing when he saw Buffy standing with her friends, a terrified look on her face. "Run, Buffy. Don’t let her get you," he said quietly, pain in his voice. They had crushed his larynx pretty well. 

Drusilla practically cackled with glee. She gestured to the vampires and they pulled Spike and Angel closer to the insane female. "Who’s it going to be, Slayer? Only one of them can fly away. Just like my birdies, except they all die." 

Tears streamed down Buffy’s face. She didn’t know what to do. The two men she loved most in the world were being held by Drusilla. *Wait a second. They’re not being held by Drusilla.* 

With a scream of rage, Buffy launched herself at the female vampire. The two went tumbling to the ground, punching and scratching. The others stood watching in awe at the cat fight, then realized that each side was the enemy of the other. A grandiose fight ensued. 

The vampires holding Spike and Angel dropped them and ran head long at the Slayerettes. Willow screeched and whipped out a vial of holy water, throwing it at the nearest vampire. 

Xander was tackled, hitting the ground hard. Cordelia screamed and jumped on his back, pounding on the back of the vampire’s head. 

Giles had his own problems to deal with as two more vampires went after the Watcher. 

Spike groaned and tried to stand. His knee was busted, but all he could think of was getting to Buffy before Drusilla did anything. 

Angel hoisted himself to his feet, not as injured as his fallen comrade. He glanced at Buffy fighting with Drusilla, then to the Slayerettes. They seemed to be in more danger, so he went to help. 

Buffy slammed the crazy vampire’s head into the ground. She brought her right arm back for a bunch, but Drusilla grabbed her by the throat and threw Buffy over her head. 

Angel staked one of the vamps on Giles and pushed the other away as hard as he could, then ran over to help Willow. 

Cordelia flew back as the vampire she was pounding on stood suddenly. Xander grabbed his stake and hid it, waiting for him to return. He didn’t have long to wait. As the blood sucker jumped down on Xander, the teen lifted the stake point and the vampire blew up in a pile of ash. 

Giles pulled out his cross and thrust it into yet other vampire’s face. Willow came running up from behind and tackled the vampire, screaming bloody murder. They landed in a heap on the ground. Willow quickly raised her stake and plunged it into his chest, dusting him. "No one messes with my man," Willow ground out. Giles blushed. 

Angel was fighting the larger vamp that had attacked Willow. The bigger one picked up Angel and threw him towards Buffy and Drusilla. He landed hard, smashing his head against a headstone. 

Drusilla had exchanged places with Buffy, pinning the smaller Slayer to the ground. She brought her hand up to slash Buffy’s throat, but the blond managed to block the blow, shoving with all her might against the female vampire’s chest. Buffy sprang to her feet, spinning and kicking Drusilla in the face. 

The large male vampire leapt onto Angel, pounding his fist at his face. Angel grabbed the larger vamps collar and rolled, exchanging their positions. He swung, connecting with a hard right cross. 

Spike continued the long journey to Buffy’s side. With each step he took, he’d stumble, but the peroxide blond was determined. 

The vampire under Angel suddenly thrust both arms up, pushing the soul-filled vampire off. He scrambled to his feet, towering over the fallen vamp, and found a broken tree branch. He raised it above Angel’s head and prepared to dust him. 

"Angel!" Buffy screamed, seeing what was happening to her right. She kicked Drusilla again in the face, then ran towards the large male vampire. She let a stake drop from her sleeve and into her waiting hand. 

Spike felt like the world had moved into slow motion. Buffy had yelled out Angel’s name and ran to save him and Spike knew he had lost her, just like he dreaded would happen. To Angel. Then, he saw Dru stand with an evil gleam in her eye. With all the strength he had left, he pushed off with his good leg, flying through the air and tackling his old love. 

Look into my eyes,  
You will see  
What you mean to me. 

Buffy thrust her stake into the large vampire’s back, creating a cloud of dust. She coughed, waving her stake in the air to try to get it to dissipate. She bent down to Angel. "Are you ok?" 

Search your heart,  
Search your soul,  
And when you find me there, you’ll search no more. 

Drusilla screamed in rage, grabbing Spike by the hair and ripping some of his peroxide blond locks out. Spike was stunned from the fall, his knee causing pain to shoot up his leg. But she was not going to hurt Buffy, as long as he was still undead. 

Don’t tell me it’s not worth trying for,  
Can’t tell me it’s not worth dying for.

Angel nodded to her, then noticed the former couple fighting behind Buffy. She noticed his worried look, and turned her head. 

You know it’s true,  
Everything I do  
I do it for you. 

Spike was pushed off Drusilla and he slumped onto the ground. She leapt onto his back, slamming him to the hard earth as he tried to get up. 

Look into your heart,  
You will find  
There’s nothing left to hide.

Buffy’s gasped at the two vampires fighting. She turned and stood at the same time, preparing to charge into battle. But, uttering a muffled cry, her ankle twisted and the Slayer fell to the ground in pain. 

Take me as I am,  
Take my life.  
I would give it all,  
I would sacrifice.

Drusilla grabbed the back of Spike’s head, pulling it back, hard. She bent and whispered in his ear. 

Don’t tell me it’s not worth fighting for.  
I can’t help it, there’s nothing I want more.

Buffy pushed up on her hands, trying to catch her breath from her fall. She raised her head. 

You know it’s true,  
Everything I do,  
I do it for you.

"Say good-bye to your Slayer," Drusilla said. 

There’s no love  
Like your love,  
And no other  
Could give more love.

Buffy was horrified at the scene in front of her. Drusilla held Spike’s head arched back, his neck exposed. A large, gleaming knife was in her other hand. 

There’s no where  
Unless you’re there,  
All the time  
All the way.

Spike could see Buffy staring at him in terror. He tried to convey with his eyes for her to run. To leave. To escape before he could no longer protect her. 

Oh, you can’t tell me it’s not worth trying for.  
I can’t help it, there’s nothing I want more.

"No," Buffy whispered. With all her strength, she pushed herself to her feet, trying desperately to reach Spike. 

Yeah, I would fight for you,  
My life for you,  
Walk the world for you.  
Yeah, I’d die for you.

Spike closed his eyes, fought down his fear for Buffy, then opened them for one last look. "I love you, Slayer," he whispered as Drusilla brought the knife she had against the far side of his neck. 

You know it’s true, 

Buffy leapt, her small, muscular form flying through the air towards the former vampire couple. She landed on the ground heavily, just beyond reach. 

Everything I do

Drusilla’s knife cut into Spike’s flesh. 

All

The female vampire dissolved into a pile of ash. The knife falling softly onto the earth. 

I do it for you.

 

 

 

Part Five

 

 

 

Angel stood over Spike, stake in his hand as the dust fell to the ground. He raised his eyes to Buffy, but she was not looking at him. Her entire being was focused on his childe. 

"Spike," Buffy said with a choked voice. She scrambled forward on her knees and helped the vampire to turn over, cradling his head in her lap. 

"Hello, cutie," Spike said, a wry smirk on his face. Blood was running down his neck and onto her hands as she held him. 

Buffy laughed softly. She bent her head and kissed him softly on the lips. "I thought I lost you," she whispered. "This was almost my dream." 

"I’m pretty hard to get rid of, luv," Spike told her. "You tried once before, but I came back." 

"Yeah. You did," Buffy smiled at him, tears dripping from her face onto his. 

Spike noticed something sticking out of the inner pocket of her jacket. "Hey, now. What’s that?" He lifted one hand and took the object out and chuckled. "Floppy?" 

"Floppy," Buffy said. "This one doll, which you kept for god knows how long, proves that you have the greatest love to give. And you gave that love to me." 

With a smile, Spike set the doll down on the ground next to him, then pulled Buffy’s head down for a deep, passionate, soul-searching kiss. 

 

*****

 

The Slayerettes stood watching the scene unfold before them. When Buffy and Spike started to kiss, each couple snuggled next to their respective halves, letting their love be known. 

Angel also watched sadly as the love of his life kissed another man. Just the moment before he plunged the stake into Drusilla’s heart, he made one of the toughest decisions he ever had to make - he let Buffy go. 

"C’mon, you two," Angel said, interrupting Spike and Buffy. "We need to get you out of here before the sun comes up." 

Buffy raised her head and smiled at Angel. "Thank you," she mouthed as he bent to help Spike to his feet. 

Angel nodded once. "Alright, Spike. Let’s get your dead weight off the ground." 

"Ha, ha," Spike said, standing on one leg and leaning heavily against his sire. "You’re just so bloody hilarious." 

Chuckling, the three hobbled towards the Slayerettes and the rag-tag group headed out of the cemetery and into the night. 

 

 

Epilogue

 

 

"Ow," Spike swore, rubbing his knee. It still hadn’t fully healed, but he refused to stay off of his feet. All that time spent in the wheelchair made him stubborn. 

"Spike, you’re not suppose to be up," Buffy chided from the kitchen. "You’re never gonna heal if you insist on the jack-in-the-box routine." 

"Oh, piss off," Spike told her. But he sat down on the couch anyway, setting something on his lap. 

"Who’s your friend?" Buffy asked, moving into the living room. 

"You mean this?" Spike asked, picking up the object and turning its old face to him. "Just something I picked up a long time ago. I don’t know why I keep dragging it around with me…"

"Liar," Buffy said with a smile. 

"Yeah," Spike admitted. "That I am." 

He set Floppy back onto his lap, and smiled. 

 

End


End file.
